Finally Here
by SordweilderSurvivor
Summary: Sequel to Dreams Come True. the day so many wait for. the BIG DAY! the day when the final steps to their dreams come true. Naruto and Hinata's wedding is here. but whats with the drama? T might turn m. naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****I was planning this one later, but with a review and recent inspiration I've decided to write it now. So here you go the sequel to Dreams Come True.**

**I don't own Naruto!! :(**

"Talk" normal speech

'talk' normal thoughts

"**talk"** demon or summons speech

'**talk'** demon or summon speech

* * *

Ceremonies:

If there was ever a time the will of fire burned so full of energy, it was normally on the battlefield, but, not today. It burns for the wedding and Hokage initiation ceremonies taking place later today. The streets of Konoha were full of people giving way to last minute preparations.

Stores close early after hosting their big sales in memory for the occasi on. All ninja that weren't on huge missions or border control were being called back and gathered. Unfortunately not even this could stop all missions. The gates were probably the busiest areas of all.

All sorts of guests were arriving for the event. The fire Daimyo, Daimyos of other nations, Kages and other village leaders were arriving. Last week the fifth Kazekage, Gaara, with his old team, Temari and Kankuro and a few council members and guards should up early for the soon to be sixth Hokage. Princess Koyuki, ruler of the Land of Snow/Spring also came early last week for her friends.

Little did anyone know, but a few that did, came early mainly to help and participate in the bachelor, and bachelorette parties, for Naruto and Hinata, ones that no one would soon forget.

* * *

(Flashback)

At the north gate stood Naruto and his fiancé Hinata waiting for the arrival of their friends. They had gotten two messages from their friends that had stated that they'd be there today. It was odd and yet, quite suspicious that'd be there the same day at about the same time.

The one from Gaara directly to Naruto, it had a blood seal only he cou ld undo. This had angered Tsunade. The message scrolls from village leaders go through Kages' first, so you could imagine her frustration at not being able to open it. When Naruto explained it was a classified personal message she calmed down. But before she gave the scroll to him she gave him a punch that made a Naruto indent in the wall.

The second was from Koyuki. It was addressed to future Mr. & Mrs. Uzumaki Namikaze. Word about Naruto truly being the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and original yellow flash, and heir to the Namikaze clan spread like a rampant virus around the elemental nations. The message was a simple 'Congratulations and I'll definitely attend the wedding and be there in a few days to see you'. Both receivers got the sense they were hiding something. They could only imagine what their friends were planning for them.

"That one-eyed perverted Cyclops better be thinking with his _head_!" Naruto exclaims in thought. After much persuasion, Naruto reluctantly agreed to allow Kakashi to plan his bachelor party.

In the battles against Sasuke's group of criminals and Akatsuki, Kakashi almost bit the big one. But, thanks to some unexpected and fast back up, he was saved. His left arm was broken and his muscles from opening some of the chakra gates where severely torn. They were so badly damaged that they will never be truly back to normal. He could still fight when he needed to.

"Naru-kun, you okay?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Uh…yea, I'm fine. Just spaced out, sorry, I was just thinking." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Who knows what that pervert has planned?" he stated while he shook his head lightly.

Hinata gave off a small giggle at her love's expense. "Well…" she started, while leaning against him as he leans against the gate. "…Ino and Sakura are planning mine." Naruto gives her a sympathize look. "With those two separated is bad…"

"…But, together, oh, may Kami have mercy on you." he finished her statement for her.

They shared a passionate kiss as they explored each other's moist caverns with eager delight. Naruto's hands moved to hold the small of her back. Hinata in turn wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, deepening the kiss by pulling them closer to each other. It was a continuing battle of dominance that was until it was interrupted.

"Ahem…cough." A voi ce from behind them caused the two as to separate quickly. "Good to see that you're excited." A monotone voice called out.

Hinata blushed a fierce red, while Naruto wore a slight redness on his cheeks, as his hands scratched the back of his head. They stared at their friend, the fifth Kazekage.

Gaara is a good six feet, only a few inches shorter then Naruto. His red hair and a red tattoo of the kanji for love on his forehead above his right eye had not changed. His eyes were a blue green color. He wore his usual brown combat outfit. He wore the Kazekage robes over it. The difference between the Hokage and Kazekage robes were that the Hokage's was red and white with the kanji for fire on it and the Kazekage's was white and blue for the kanji for wind on it. Next to him are his brother, Kankuro and his sister, Temari.

"Go-good to s-see you again Gaara-kun." Hinata said as she gave a slight bow.

Gaara just shrugs the bow off. "And to you Hinata-san, anything for my friends." He responded.

"Glad you could come and early I might add." Naruto said to his friend with a bit of curiosity in his voice towards the end.

Noticing the way he said the last part Gaara immediately answered. "For everything that you've done for me, this is the very least I can do."

Naruto raises an eyebrow at the quickness of his answer. "Anyway, misses Nara how was your trip back home?" he asked Temari.

"Humph…no need to be so formal lord Namikaze." You could hear the teasing in her voice. Temari now lived in leaf with her husband, the heir apparent to be the head of the Nara clan.

Naruto just grins. "I'm just messing. You've gotten soft since you've been here." Gaara just nodded his head at the statement.

Kankuro couldn't help but comment. "It's true, especially since the pregnancy." They all shared a laugh as Temari just hit her brother over the head with her battle fan.

"Gaara-kun I…I hope you'll join us at our place for dinner?" Hinata asked as she attempted to gain control over the fighting siblings.

"We would be honored. Besides I have some things I wish to talk to your husband about." Gaara commented.

"Right, I almost forgot." Naruto stated as he took up a thinking pose. "We'll see you later then. We'd guide you to the hotel we got for you, but we have someone else we have to meet here as well."

"I understand. I'll see you later then." Gaara replied with a nod to the pair and his crew as they moved on to where they'd be staying for their time here.

(1 Hour later)

The soon to be newlyweds where talking to the chunin guards at the gates waiting for their last scheduled friend to show up. When they turned around when one of the guards noticing someone coming, they saw a somewhat deja vu scene. Well, at least for Naruto.

There was princess Koyuki riding on her horse like there was no tomorrow. Behind her was a carriage surrounded by armored men on horses. A foot away from them she came to a complete stop, which caused everyone else to do so as well. Dust and dirt covered the small gate entrance.

When the debris had finally settled down and several coughs later, they stood taking in each other's new appearance. Koyuki was in her normal royal attire. She was in a light purple royal kimono with a red apron type vest over it. On it was her necklace, the key to her lands weather machine that melts their never-ending winter into spring. There was a blue skirt attachment under the vest. Over the vest and skirt where yellow lines decorating the edges. Her hair was held up in a bun at the top with a small tail in the back.

Her blue eyes glowed with glee when she pulled the now almost-taller blond nin into a bear hug. Not screaming but not quietly giving greetings and congrats for his progress.

The men with her sweat dropped at the display and muttered something along the lines of "Lucky!" As Naruto had become almost taller than her, his face was now being suffocating by her chest in the embrace.

Hinata's reaction was anything but peaceful. She clenched her fist to the point that her knuckles where white. Fire raged in her eyes, killer intent slowly rolling off of her in waves, like a tidal wave to a beach. Well you would too if your man, whom told you that you will now and forever will be his only gal, whether boyfriend, fiancé or husband, was having the pleasure of being choked by someone else's '_twins'_.

"AHEM!" she practically shouted at them. They stopped and looked at her. She had her arms crossed while she tapped her foot.

Everyone around them even the guards where thinking the same thing. 'Dead man walking.'

One of them elbowed his buddy and whispered, "There goes the wedding." Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed.

If looks could kill he was sure to have died a slow and painful death just from Hinata's glare.

"Um…well, Koyuki this is Hinata-chan." Naruto introduced them while he held Hinata's hand in an attempt to calm her down.

Koyuki clapped her hands and gave a squeal that was a little too girlish for someone who just pissed off the women in his life. "So, you're Hinata. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sorry if I upset you. I kind of just lost myself in the moment."

Naruto backed away like the rest of them from Hinata as she let out a small growl as she ground her teeth. "No, the pleasure is all mine." She gave off a small glare at her blond love and smiled back at the women in front20of her. "No need for apologies."

"Sigh…good. You know, Naruto talked all about you in the few letters I've received." She gave off a smile that would make a snake kunoichi proud. "Do I have some blackmail for you!"

Naruto just dropped to the floor along with a couple others that didn't see that coming.

The trip to the hotel rooms that was prepared for their second guest was all but pleasant for the blond jinchuuriki. Hinata and Koyuki hit it off excellently after the incident at the gates. He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Well we'll see you later Yuki." Naruto stated as he gestured to the fanciest and most expensive hotel in Leaf. The Nine Shadows. Naruto, because most of the old population that still didn't trust him he needed Shikamaru's help with his financing.

With their combined might Naruto now owned stock in some of the best businesses in Konoha. He along with Shikamaru's clan and others now owned 51% of some of the best places in the village. This hotel is just one of nine. Each, like the Bijuu, had a different numbered name. The part of the name next to the number helps st abilize the clan who helped with it.

"Right... See you two love birds later then." The two shared a look at each other and give off a small chuckle. Koyuki/Yuki was confused at her friend's antics. "What's so funny?" her hands are on her hips and she stares at them.

"Um…nothing." Naruto calmly stated with his familiar hands behind his head pose.

"It's just…" Hinata puts her hand over her mouth to stop another giggle. "…It's more like love foxes. But it's an inside joke."

"Oh…the fox thing gotcha." She calmly stated after understanding what they where implying. "Well, see ya later, foxy and vixen."(Lame I know but what the hell I liked it.)

XXXXXX

The next couple of days went by without any problems. Well, if you don't count being dragged around the village by the leader of your bachelor/bachelorette party. Naruto could be found with Kakashi making arrangements in a local _club_. Seems Kakashi won another battle. Hinata could be found between a pink haired woman in red and a blonde haired woman in purple.

But, no matter what happened nothing surprised the group helping Kakashi and Naruto more than when he announced the best man.

Naruto was at his new home the Namikaze compound, which was more like a mansion with about a dozen or so acres. It turns out that the estate is at the edge of one of the many forestlands in the village, positioned at the northeast section of the wall that surrounded the village.

"OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP." Naruto yells over the crowd of friends present. Currently all the males, except Sasuke, of the rookie nine and Gai's team were there, plus Gaara, his brother and much to the displeasure of Naruto, Hinata's father Hiashi was also in attendance. A few other people where there as well. Mainly employees that worked for Naruto, and the occasional suck up ninja.

All noise and chatting stopped when Naruto spoke up. He had their attention. "I know you all have been wondering who I'd pick for the best man position." He saw several nods and looks of 'well,' he continued. "I've finally decided that'll be…"

Some were hanging off the suspense. Shikamaru and Kiba had the worst of it. These two decided to make a bet on which one=2 0it would be for kicks.

"May the best man win." The pineapple hair styled boy known as Shikamaru whispers to Kiba.

Kiba just grins. "Such gracious losers aren't we Shikamaru?" Kiba responds.

Shikamaru just nodded his head to Naruto who started to speak again. Kiba turned around, not noticing the smirk one the young Nara's face.

'I think they've suffered enough.' Naruto thinks to himself. "GAARA!" he screams to the crowd. Kiba and a few others face drop at it.

"That makes fifty big ones Kiba." Shikamaru gloated as Kiba just mumbled under his breath.

Kiba said it had to be someone from the guys in the rookie nine, mainly because they've known Naruto the longest. While Shikamaru on the other hand, said it would probably be someone from outside the village. Hell if they had to pick a person Gaara would've been whom he would bet on.

"It's not like we can blame him." Shikamaru stated. "Out of everyone here and that he knows, Gaara probable has the best connection with him other than Hinata."

XXXX

Well after that event the only other time the village was thrown for a loop was when the night of the parties came around. However because we have limited time until the ceremonies lets skip that shall we. Got ya, but I'll have to sum it up for you.

Naruto was dragged, almost by force from Gaara, to the best, but most expensive of the more mature _clubs_ in leaf. It started out fine and got wild when the group left to go to the Nara estate where they held everything else. Basically getting drunk without a care in the world. Kakashi got Naruto a complete set of icha icha. Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba got him few cases of sake, imported wine from a far off shinobi land and ramen, of course. Neji was gave the blonde the blessings of the whole Hyuuga clan and blackmail in case it ever came in handy. You just need it for one of those you're dead and you pissed her off moments. Besides that there was only a noisy complaint from the civilians where you could hear their yells, screams and other noises, Kakashi got strippers from the club to follow them for miles.

Hinata was dragged to a bar completely reserved for her get together. It was easier for her than Naruto. Seeing the only problem was the drinking contest between Tsunade, Sakura, Ino and Anko. Tsunade won easily against the novice drinking=2 0of Sakura and Ino, but it was close for the most part with the snake kunoichi. Somehow Hinata was able to stop Sakura and Ino from hiring any male strippers. Don't ask how, it just happened. When it became time for the gifts they got her, she lit up like a Christmas light. Koyuki gave her a book of all sorts of poses and things to do to get her man going longer and more satisfied. At first Hinata hid the gift when she opened it, but the curiosity of Ino wouldn't allow that. She snatched the gift and showed it to the others. Next came Anko's, which was a huge vial of motivation lotion. Anko had a grin plastered to her face at Hinata's reaction. Again it was taken from her, but this time Ino just read what it said out loud. The medics of the group got her a few scrolls on how to make the experience more relaxing and enjoyable for them. Also so they could savor the sensation as long as they could.

Well that was longer than I anticipated, but shorter then if I went into all the details. Now for those who didn't attend the parties were wishing they did, for the next couple of days almost everyone that did had killer hangovers.

But not one would complain out loud. But if you asked them 'why they went' or 'was it worth it'. They all would reply, "You bet on Kami's life it was worth it. Or "Man/girl if you where their…" the only exceptions to this were Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Gaara and Naruto because being jinchuuriki gave them a certain tolerance to alcohol. Shikamaru just thought it was too troublesome if both he and Temari had hangovers the next day. Boy did he regret that. If he did have one he would've had to put up with her nagging about him taking care of her. And don't worry she used a special pregnancy jutsu that stops it from affecting the child.

(Flashback End)

* * *

Well, that was about five days ago. Now everyone was sobered and waiting for the start of the ceremonies that where only an hour away. First the Hokage initiation then the wedding, thinking it would make things easier.

Naruto was getting more frustrated by the moment. He was expected to give a speech after his introduction. Normally that isn't a problem, but for him it's a huge one.

Normally in this type of situation Hinata would help him, but she stayed with her sister at the Hyuuga estate for the night.

'Damn traditions.' No one told him it was bad luck to for the groom to see the bride 2 4 hours before the ceremony. 'Ahh…screw this. I'll wing it.' With that he threw away the notes he was making for his speech.

Leaning back in his chair he could only imagine how beautiful Hinata's going to look in that dress they picked out. "Can't wait to get it off of her though." A slight nosebleed and he's off to get himself ready. The only problem with this arrangement was that he had to put on his ninja cloths for the Hokage one and his suit for the wedding right after.

'Hope Hina-hime is having a better morning.' Was his last thought as he ran into the shower.

Unfortunately that could not be said for our heroes. She was in rush-and-panic mode. Maids could be seen and heard running all around to help Hinata. Someone had the good idea if her and her bridesmaids stayed the night together to get ready together.

What a wonderful idea that was. They fought all morning for the bathhouse. Yells and insults were flying everywhere.

"BILBOARD HURRY UP!"

"SHUT UP INO-PIG!"

Ten-ten was shaking her head at the two girls' constant bickering. She sighed while trying to stop this mess.

"Come one. If we continue to argue we'll never get done." She had her hands on her hips, they're cover by her bridesmaid outfit. The outfit consists of a lavender silk dress with flowers on the right shoulders with flower petals lining along the seams of the dress.

They all have bathed but getting their hair and everything else fixed was a complete disaster. Instead of helping each other, so they could help Hinata, they fight and push each other out of the way.

"Come one. If we just work together we'll get it done in no time." That shut the banshees up.

Now for Hinata it was all a pleasant morning. That is until she realized that she has a dilemma. If she were to get ready for the wedding now she'd have to miss Naruto becoming the sixth Hokage. If she didn't get ready and did it after, then she would have to rush after the ceremony to get ready. Now normally this isn't a big problem. But, for a woman that has been dreaming of this day for so long and wants the day to be perfect, like every other woman, she panicked instead of going over her other options and focused on the bad.

She does the only reasonable thing. "INO! SAKURA! TEN-TEN! HANABI!" She called for help.

Said girls came rushing into the room like she's being attacked and all wore worried looks. When they saw Hinata just sitting on the edge of the bed only in her bathrobe, they got an idea of what's going on. Ten-ten more than the others understood as she had married Neji five months ago.

"You're having doubts? Or are you just too nervous to think?" The weapon mistress asked.

They all just walk over to her. She lifted her head from its position in her hands to reveal a slightly tear stained face.

"N-no, that not it. Its…sob…its, I just don't know what to do." Her comment confused the others.

"You don't want to marry Naruto-san, Oneechan?" Her younger sister Hanabi asked. Not liking to see her sister sad, Hanabi tries to sooth her by rubbing her back.

"No not that. But I don't know what to do about the Hokage ceremony. If I go I could rush back here to get ready and then I could be late and…sob…and…" by now the others understood what she was referring to.

They all were figuring out all the different outcomes and of what their actions could make happen, when all of a sudden Ino pounded her fist into her palm.

"I know! Take out an outfit. Put it on and go." They all were thinking along those lines, but there was the chance she could be late to where the wedding is.

Seeing their looks she spoke up. "Listen, Naruto has to go home and change too right?" Hinata nods yes. "Then don't worry. Knowing that knucklehead he'd take just as long as you would if you were alone. But you're with us." Ino gave off a smirk that read 'see, nothing to worry about'.

After that, everything went smoothly for the now Ms. Hyuuga and the soon to be Mrs. Namikaze.

* * *

The large area around the Hokage tower was filled with people. Nobles and landlords at the top of the building and clans and citizens of Konoha on the ground floor waiting for the ceremony to begin. That way they can get good seats at the wedding.

Noise and talks filled the air. All were filled with anticipation of their new Hokage and what glory might come from his reign. It's not every day a jinchuuriki of the most powerful demon/Bijuu, who is the greatest toad sage, the son of a previous Hokage, and student to a Sannin became a Kage.

Naruto currently stood with Tsunade and the village elders out of view from the ledge at the top of the tall tower.

"Hoped you prepared one hell of a speech gaki." Tsunade looked at him as she spoke.

He smiled one of his famous fox smiles. "Nope. Just going to wing it, grandma."

Tsunade sweat-dropped and formed a tick mark on her forehead. 'Knowing him, that just might work.'

"Lady Tsunade. Lord Naruto." One of the elders stated getting their attention. "I believe it's time to begin. There's still another important ceremony after this, after all." With that the two blondes nodded understanding it was show time.

Hinata was in her usual attire standing on a rooftop with her friends. "Shh!" She commanded to the talking bridesmaids next to her, when she saw Tsunade come into view. "It's starting!"

"Welcome to our many guest. To our Daimyo and the other Kages, and heads of various nations, who've taken their time to join us today in this celebration for the installation of our NEW HOKAGE." Tsunade boomed to the crowd. "TODAY WE WELCOME A NINJA WHOM NO MATTER WHAT THE ODDS WORKED HARDER THAN ALL OTHERS TO DEFEND HIS HOME VILLAGE AND HIS FRIENDS AND FELLOW COMRADES." The crowd goes into a fit of applause. Tsunade waves a hand to silence them before she continues.

"BUT, BEFORE I CAN INTRODUCE THE NEW HOKAGE I HAVE AN A STORY TO TELL YOU." This confused some. They wondered what their Hokage could mean. What could stop her from introducing the new Hokage?

Tsunade looks back at Naruto, asking a silent question. Naruto nods his head yes understanding. With a nod Tsunade turns back around to wrap this up. "CITIZENS OF KONOHA AND OUR GUEST, AS SOME OF YOU KNOW THE THIRD HOKAGE PLACED A LAW KNOW ONE WAS TO SPEAK THE TRUTH OF THE KYUUBI ATTACK ALL THOSE YEARS AGO."

At this some went wide-eye d, mainly the ninja population as they understood what she was referring to. 'What are you thinking/doing?' where the thoughts of many within the crowd.

"AS POWERFUL AS THE YONDAIME WAS, HE COULD NOT KILL THE FOX DEMON AS YOU WERE LED TO BELIEVE. INSTEAD OUR DEPARTED HOKAGE, KONOHA'S YELLOW FLASH, MINATO NAMIKAZE USED A SELF-SACRIFICING SEALING JUTSU TO SEAL THE DEMON AWAY INSIDE A NEW BORN CHILD." Gaps were heard all around. "HE COULD NOT HAVE ASKED SOMEONE TO DO WHAT HE WAS NOT WILLING TO DO HIMSELF. SO HE USED HIS OWN SON TO SEAL IT INTO, WHOM HAD ONLY BEEN BORN ONLY A FEW MINUTES PRIOR. THIS WAS ALL DONE IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE SO THE THRID HOKAGE, TO PROTECT THE CHILD THE THIRD HOKAGE GAVE THE CHILD HIS MOTHER'S MAIDEN NAME OF UZUMAKI INSTEAD OF HIS FATHER'S NAME OF NAMIKAZE." Again gasps of shock were heard.

Some began to show fear in what could come next. "HE ALSO FORBADE ANYONE FROM TELLING THE CHILD AND THOSE WHO DIDN'T REMEMBER THE INCIDENT OF THE SEALING. THIS CHILD GREW UP TO BECOME OUR VERY OWN NARUTO UZUMAKI." The fear in some of them was increased tenfold. "BUT AS HE WEATHERED THROUGH THE GLARES, THE HATRED FOR ONLY THE REASON OF HIS BURDEN, AND THOSE OF YOU WHO WHISPERED BEHIND HIS BACK, HE CONTINUED TO GROW. HE GREW INTO WHAT WE ALL SHOULD SEE AS AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT TO BECOME WHEN WE NEVER GIVE UP AND LET THE WILL OF FIRE TO BURN AT ITS BRIGHTEST. EVEN IN THE BLACKEST OF DARKNESS, NEVER ONCE DID HE LET THE FIRE BE EXTINGUISHED."

With this said many were shaking, while most had a better respect for the young boy who as saved them time and time again. Those who didn't know the boy or didn't know this about him grew respect and understanding to the village's choice for the position of sixth.

"KNOW, WITH OUT ANY FURTHER DELAY, I'M PROUD TO PRESENT THE SIXTH HOKAGE OF KONOHANGAKURE, NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!!"

With everything everyone just heard, the crowd still roars to life with applause. Naruto comes into view of the raging crowd. He waves his hand for silence and is surprised when it actually comes.

'Show time.' Thinks our blonde hero.

"GREETINGS TO EVERYONE WHO COULD MAKE IT HERE TODAY. SOME OF YOU, I'VE SEEN ONE THE STREET. SOME ON MISSIONS I'VE TAKEN AND SOME ARE MY OWN COMRADES AND DEAREST OF FRIENDS WITHIN AND OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE." He looked through the crowd spotted faces of acknowledgment and pride, none so more on the face of a certain Hyuuga.

Taking a big breath he continues. "WHILE I'VE FORGIVEN MY FATHER, FOR I MYSELF WOULD NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO IF I EVER HAD TO MAKE SUCH A CHOICE. I FORGIVE THE VILLIGERS THAT WOULD CALL ME THINGS LIKE 'DEMON' OR 'DEMON CHILD', FOR IT WAS THEIR ANGER THAT CAUSED SUCH THINGS."

This eased those who help in the boys torment. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUTURE HOLDS. ALL I KNOW IS I'LL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO PROTECT MY VILLAGE AND OUR COMRADES. I LIVE TO SEE OTHERS HAPPY. I LIVE TO SEE THE SMILE ON THE FACES OF MY FRIENDS AND…" he stops mid-sentence and looks to where he ounce saw Hinata.

Their eyes locked onto each other's. I silent conversation takes place. With a nod of understanding from her he nods back. With another breath he starts up where he left off.

"…AND ON MY SOON TO BE WIFE AND THE FAMILY WE HOPE TO HAVE." This caught the attention of those that just got here or didn't know. "AS A NINJA OF THE LEAF VILLAGE I SWEAR ONE MY NINDO, MY NINJA WAY TO PROTECT AND SERVE THIS VILLAGE THE BEST ONE COULD EVER WISH. I'M PROUD TO SAY I'M THE HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE."

And with20that he steps back and allows Tsunade to present to him the Hokage robes. With a slight bow to the elder blonde he screams at the top of his lungs "LET THE TIME OF A NEW AGE OF PEACE AND PROSPERITY BEGIN FOR ALL. LET THE WILL OF FIRE TO BE PASSED DOWN TO OUR CHILDREN AND THEIR CHILDREN'S CHILDREN. LET IT SHINE BRIGHTER THEN EVER BEFORE." And without any further ado the crowd went into a loud happy cheer for their new leader.

Naruto saw his work done and left in a flash of yellow light. For those who could understand what the blinding light was, they had to pick up their jaws off the floor. Hinata just shook her head. She to left when he did to get ready as well.

Tsunade ounce again speaks to the crowd who slowly regain sight. "TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T KNOW AND WISH TO BE THEIR FOR OUR HOKAGE'S WEDDING, IT'LL BE BY THE CLEARING IN THE EAST WOODS IN ONE HOUR!" with that she and the rest of those their started departing to get to the wedding scene early for good seats.

* * *

One hour later we find nearly everyone that was at the Hokage introduction ceremony was seated and waited to see their new leader and is bride in the greatest step in relationships. Well, depending on your point of view I gue ss. Even Gamabunta, Gamakichi, the elder toads and many more of the toad summons were there to the side as well.

Naruto stood at the altar with Gaara next to him signifying him as being the best man.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Gaara said in a more happy voice than usual.

"It's not that bad is it? I'm sure it's not too late to get someone else." Naruto looked at him with a little bit of a hurt expression.

Gaara just glared at him. He knew that look. 'Don't you dare!' "It's the suit that's all." Was all he said.

"Well, I'm in one too. And I don't like it either." They were both in matching outfits.

They wore a white under shirt, with a black tuxedo and vest over it. A black tie, black pants and dress shoes. The only differences are the fact Naruto has is tie in a straight down, while Gaara's is a bow tie. Naruto has an orange stripe down the sides and a chibi fox curled into its nine tails on the back. Gaara had a yellow stripe down the pants and a chibi raccoon-dog curled into its one tail. Obviously they're custom ordered.

"See you couldn't get rid of the orange." Gaara mocks his brother by all but blood.

"What about the yellow on yours?" Naruto asked.

Gaara just lifted a nonexistent eyebrow at the question. "What's wrong with that? Besides you ordered it."

"Please be quiet Hokage-san and Kazekage-san." The Fire Daimyo whispered. "It's about to begin." The Daimyo was the one Naruto asked first to wed them.

The music started. The maid of honor, Sakura came walking out in her gown followed by Hinata and her father. She held a bouquet of flowers and her dress was a masterpiece.

It was light lavender made with the finest silk one could buy. Her hair was smoothed over her back to gentle line over her shoulders and down to the mid-line of her back. She had a few strand put purposely over the right side of her face. She wore lavender lipstick. The veil was like the gentle covering of an angel. At the moment everyone was speechless.

Gaara had to tap Naruto on the shoulder to snap him out of his fish imitation. At that Hinata had to stop a giggle that begged for escape.

Following Hinata was the rest of the bridesmaids paired with one of the groomsmen. This consisted of Ten-ten and Neji. Temari and Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba. Then Hanabi and Konohamaru came last. **( ****AN: ****For the lack of knowledge on this subject lets skip to the end shall we. I also don't wish to insult anyone that's doesn't get married this way in their religion.)**

"Hinata do you take Naruto to be your husband in sickness and health until death do you part?" the Daimyo asked.

"I do!" Hinata exclaimed.

"And do you, Naruto take Hinata to be your wife in sickness and health until death do you part?" The Daimyo now asked Naruto.

"I do!" Naruto exclaims holding Hinata's hands in his own.

"Then with the power vested in me as the Fire Daimyo, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto carefully removes the veil that covered her face. They l ean into each other and share their first passionate kiss as husband and wife. Hinata's hands wrap around her husband's neck. His hands found their way around her waist.

Cheers and clapping filled their ears, as they broke apart. Hinata tosses the bouquet into the air. The one who caught it was Hanabi who blushed when she looked at it thinking of the guy she liked. What? Got to keep some things hidden.

* * *

They all celebrated late into the day. When it was around six thirty, Naruto made an announcement. "Glad you all could come. It warms our hearts to see so many friends and associates come to help us celebrate this joyous occasion." Naruto smiled to the crowd of people. They raised their saucers filled with sake or glasses of other drinks.

"No problem." and "Get out of here you two." or "Go get her man." Was echoed throughout the area. Hinata blushed at the things said and whispered. Naruto just smirked at them and gave off a nervous chuckle.

"By the sounds of it, what I have to say will be easily understood." This shut them up. And gave him their attention with curious looks. "While I'm the new Hokage. Tsunade will be staying on for the next week or so."

Many nods were seen. A light bulb just went off in their heads. "I can see most of you understand what I mean by this." He looked at Hinata. "My wife and I will be on our honeymoon for the next week. Ounce we return I will officially take my place in the Hokage office as the sixth."

More cheers and some none polite noises where heard. The most famous among them was "Ooooh…go get her my lord. All. Night. Long." That one brought red faces to both newlyweds, which earned a laugh from the gathered people. Even Gaara let out a surprisingly big laugh at the joke made to his brother Kage's expense.

"Then w-we'll see you in a w-week then." Naruto stuttered out after being surprised by that outburst. With everything said Naruto picked up Hinata bridal style and Hiraishined out of there with a big flash.

* * *

**AN: well no thats over here's the deal. i don't have the insperation to write a lemon or next chapter that would contain it. but if i get enough request for it, um maybe 8-10 should do i'll write it. but you have to remember that it'll be my first lemon if i get enough insperation. bye.**


	2. chap 2: postwedding

**AN: ****well, I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped. But, here is the final lemon filled chapter. Read the AN after the chapter for an important message. Remember this is my first try at a lemon.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Talk."-normal speech.

_Talk-_normal thought.

* * *

Chapter 2: Post-wedding

North of Konoha laid a small tourist town. The streets would fill with merchants and travelers. But what really made it so sweet were the inns, especially the Honeymoon Inn.

"Each room is built with sound proof sealing of the highest calibers." Was the eye catcher of their sign.

Good thing too. For if not than all of fire country would be complaining of the noise coming from a pair of special newlyweds.

"Naru-kun…" moaned a pale eyed woman as her husband messaged her feet.

He just gave off his fox grin. _Note to self: thank whoever for those scrolls._ He thought.

He stopped and crawled over his wife. With their faces where only a few inches apart, he in one swift moment captured her lips, and brought them into a lustful trance. Their bodies battled for dominance until their positions switched.

Now Hinata was on top. Naruto just admired the goddess that was his wife. What did he do to deserve such a beauty completely escaped him.

She poked her index fingers together. "Um…N-Naru-kun…?" she started snapping him out of his gaze.

"What is it vex-hime?" he asked.

She blushed at the new nickname.

"Well…I um…"

Naruto moved the strands of hair out of her face. With his right hand he cupped her face.

"I thought we got over this shyness vex-hime?" he asked her.

"I'm s-sorry. I was just wondering if I…"

"Could be in charge this time?" he finished for her.

"Y-yes," she answered. "We head b-back tomorrow. I…I just wa-wanted to be able to please you," she said unsure of his response.

He kissed her, a soft, non-lustful one, but a passionate and caring kiss.

"You know your shuttering is actually turning me on," he said seductively as her eyes shot open at the message he sent.

Looking down, even if she didn't need to, she saw his shaft all hard rubbing against her. With her own fox grin, she crawled down to the end of the bed. She grasped it and slowly moved her hand up and down.

"Fox-kun…" He looked down at her. "…the twins want in on the fun," she said, as she gave off a lecherous grin, while she got into position. Naruto gave off a chuckle at her antics.

Pushing her breasts, which are good double D's, against his 9-10 inch cock, she started to stroke him off.

"Uh…hime, that feels great." Naruto moaned. "Ahh…" pleasure evident in his voice, from the tit fuck.

"Kami…I-I'm go-gonna cum." Naruto warned.

Hinata heard his warning and released his manhood quickly and placed it in her mouth. With only a little humming she pushed him over the edge.

To drain him of his seed she sucked on the tips. Swallowing she looked at him, with a perverse grin, as she started to straddle him.

"Ready for round two foxy?" she asked guiding his re-harden member to her wet womanhood.

Her answer came with him grabbing her thighs to hold her steady as she slide down on his shaft, stretching her insides. With a grunt she took the whole thing inside of her.

"Still getting use to the length Hime?" he asked with a snicker.

Her reply was to slam her hips hard against his

"S-shut up," She said. "Are we doing this or not?"

"At your disposal hime," he answered with a smug grin.

"Good."

The rhythm started slow, as they got use to the new position. After a while Hinata gained some speed. Naruto started to thrust upward to met her and add to the pleasure flowing through the two. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh was all they heard before their moaning begun.

"N-naruto-kun…" she moaned as his hands squeezed her bottom.

"Heheh…sooo good, hime." He moaned, as he tried to lock away this sense of pleasure. _How does she have this effect on me?_

"Oh…Kami." She screamed when Naruto grabbed her bouncing breast.

He messaged them with chakra-enhanced fingers sending Hinata into overdrive to make her cum before him. Adding chakra to her tongue Hinata repositioned herself to the odd fashion her on top-never stopping or slowing, but increasing her pace-to capture his lips in hers.

Naruto was at a disadvantage. When they broke for air he gave off a pout.

"No fair, you've read further in that book haven't you?" he whined.

Hinata just looked innocent. "You started it with your magical fingers," she replied, as a predatory grin creped onto her face. "And that's not all."

Naruto got worried at this point. Using her blood limit, Hinata hits a point near the bottom of his member.

"Now where even." She said with a chuckle.

"W-what did you do?" he asked noticing her increase in roughness.

"Uh, I…I only made it s-so you can't cum," she said all innocently with a smile.

Grabbing her ass, he gave a hard squeeze before he said. "Fine! But this means war." After that Hinata gasped, as he latched onto her left nipple.

"Uh..kami, N-naruto-kuuuuun," she squealed, as his tongue swirled around the center, flicking against the harden pink flesh.

Sweat coated the bed covers. Hinata's eyesight started to go hazy when his hand came to mend with the untended breast. With one last decision before her mind shut down Hinata undid her pressure point and Naruto released her breast.

"Hinata…"

"Naruto…"

Each respectively screamed as they both reached their climax together.

Hinata collapsed onto Naruto breathing heavily. He pulled the covers over them the best his exhausted body could.

"I love you vex-hime."

"I love you fox-kun."

And blissful sleep conquered them both to enjoy and snuggle against each other before their return to the Leaf Village tomorrow.

* * *

It's been around six months since that finale passionate night at the hotel. After their return, things were a bit chaotic, mostly between Naruto and Tsunade. She demanded to know how he was able to get all the paperwork done.

When he answered with, "Shadow Clones", the elderly blonde almost gave herself a concussion.

Also when Hinata and the girls got together again and she thanked Tsunade, Sakura and Ino about the gifts, personally for Naruto it caused awkward tension between them for a couple of…minutes? Especially when it seemed Naruto had-with permission- taken the liberty of writing the new Icha Icha series. Tsunade and Sakura almost killed him when they found out. Thankfully Hinata backed him up saying he only used the previous books for the detailed moments. Naruto and Hinata at that moment shared the same look and thought of mischief.

_What they don't know won't hurt them. Or us!_

After things calmed down again things for Leaf became normal once more. All though, Naruto has been in the Hokage tower "working" late a lot, especially for someone whom gets all the paperwork done.

"Naaarrruutooooo…" screamed Hinata arched onto the Hokage desk.

Huffing and panting their lips embraced. Naruto remade all the privacy seals on the tower and since their completion, citizens see Hinata visit him, but never come out.

Twirling his special kunai Naruto asked, "Ready to go home, Vix-hime?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up to his face.

With a bashful smile, "Fine, but when we get there we need to talk."

"Uhh." He pouted. "No second round?"

A hand went to her belly and the look in her eyes told him everything. A yellow flash later and they were in the master bedroom of the Namikaze mansion.

"How long?" he asked, curiosity clearly evident in his voice.

She assumed the position that even in her matured adult self cannot brake. Fingers pressed together and a blush enveloped her face. "U-umm…a-about t-two months at t-the l-least."

Cupping her cheek with his hand he asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Tears escaped her eyes. She buried her head into his chest just sobbing.

"Shush. I'm not mad. I'm happy. We're going to be parents." He did his best to console her.

She shook her head. Mumbling through his chest. "I…sob…knew you wo-wouldn't…sniff… be mad." She lifted her head. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

All he did was wipe away her tears and carried her to bed. Has he settled her into bed he asked himself the same question he asked her that night.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

And once more sleep took them. A year later, exactly on their anniversary, Hinata gave birth to twins. One was a girl, whom got the looks of her father, and the second was a boy whom was a mix of his parents.

* * *

**AN:** **okay sorry for the delay in this. I've been real busy. Next story I'll hopefully be updating is RDC(Resurrection of the Darkness Clan). But, I might have it written but it'll be awhile before it's typed and sent to a beta. I'm moving and who knows when I'll have to pack up my computer and then get it back up and running. And I'm sorry for this being so short. I was stuck on the idea of how to end it, so I went with a happy anniversary ending. I might have a new story up before the others are updated, but with everything going on i'm not sure. hope you enjoy this chap.**


End file.
